Apocalyptic Friendship
by Mimi the deer
Summary: Co-Written! After the Radiation, The wall was put up to seperate the Zombies from the Normal People, Jake English knew His Best Bro Dirk was out in the Dangerous part and he was going to get him. Too bad He met him in a fight


There were no more people here.. there couldn't be. Not after the bombs and the following radiation poisoning. First they had gotten cancer and died. Those who stood to remain were divided between /them/ and the morphed understanding of a non-human. There were no humans here in this hell hole. Jake English knew better than to hope for the impossible and dream up fantasies that could never come true. There was now only day by day hopes of living in run down broken homes and crumbling apartments. There was night, day, him, and the undead. No one else. At least, that's what he thought.  
>Dirk made his way through the ruins of the broken world, His shitty sword on his back and his eyes protected by Sunglasses, A noise alerted him, It better not be one of those undead motherfuckers again, He took his sword in his hand and was ready for anything.<br>Jake peered around the corner cautiously as he heard some breathing on it's other side, calming his nerves as he saw someone.. standing with a.. sword? His eyes widened as he snapped around back behind the wall, breathing hard, hands trembling on his double pistols, taking them out, fearfully realizing that these things had either upped their game or there really was.. someone else alive out here. If his long ago best friend had taught him any thing before the wall around half the US had gone up to separate the world from the monsters, it was that he had to remain skeptical. This guy could probably kill him just for his supplies.  
>Dirk tried his best to hear the footsteps he heard before, Come on, He was a Fucking Strider , He Just caught sight of a side of a head coming from the Wall before it disappeared, Holy fucking Shit. That didn't look like a Zombie, He had found another fucking Living breathing person.<p>

Jake took deep breath to calm his racing heart. He clutched the remaining metal fingers from the last raided contact with humans before this endless silence and seclusion had hit him. They were the only hope he had left to be honest... And, even they didn't prove that his best friend was still alive. For all he knew, the boy could have been killed and bot exploded leaving nothing but a few metal fingers left. Fuck. He closed his eyes to center himself, readying for a fight because, he always had to be. And Jake English was someone who did not ever give up on surviving or back down from a challenge. Like finding a needle in a rotting, hungry, man eating haystack.  
>Dirk Raised his Shitty sword, It was the only weapon he could find and it would have to do, He heard a deep breath. Fuck. He had a feeling this guy wanted to Kill him. How Ironic. He got ready for the incoming Person. His Orange eyes sparked with interest behind his shades.<br>Jake closed his eyes to calm himself, he didn't know if he'd be able to actually.. shoot.. a person.. who was very clearly alive. He'd no clue how he'd lasted this long with such reluctance, but, grasping the fingers in his hands tucked safely into his grip with the guns, he jumped out from behind the corner, charging forwards, only recognizing that this was a potential enemy. Guns raised, he was no coward.  
>With his Sword Raised He Ran towards the other Person, Who he could tell was Male. He had the most darkest hair he'd ever seen on someone. He ran with one thing on his mind, The last thing his bro said to him before running of after Some of those undead motherfuckers 'Dont fucking let them get you, Your a Strider and Striders dont Run. Fucking Kill them all'<br>Jake Jumped out from behind the wall, guns cocked as he raced forwards, towards this new enemy, not backing down because it went against everything he'd ever worked for to flee in the case of disaster or that. His best friend he'd sunk over the Government issued wall around the bomb site for would have certainly approved this corse of action. He smirked. Piece of cake.  
>Dirk kept his emotionless face emotionless, He kept on running The Shitty Sword didnt look as if it was ready for a fight , It had to be since there was nothing else to use. Oh shit, The other guy had guns, There was no way he was wining this, Wait what was he thinking? He was a fucking Strider and Striders ..<br>Jake raced around the stranger, guns cocked to his face as he planted his feet, narrowing his eyes in readiness for a fight. Gripping the fingers tighter in his sweaty palms, Jake set his jaw, waiting for this guy to strike because, he didn't know how much ammo he'd have for him. He couldn't afford a mishap in not hitting him the first time.  
>Dirk moved his sword around and attempted to knock the Guns out of the strangers hands, He Jabbed the sword towards one of the guns. .Shit. This is why he needed weapons that werent shitty as fuck, The piece of shit snapped after only touching one fucking thing. "Fucking piece of shit". Oh well he still had half of a sword left and He would have to use it.<br>Jake shot backwards, crap this guy was fast. He fired off several shots that all missed, before dull clicking met his ears. Empty. He cursed, breaking off a broken beam from the ground in hopes to defend himself with it as he faced this guy once more, cursing his stupidity at turning his back for even a mere second. 

Dirk Raised an eyebrow At this action, His broken Shitty sword in his hand. "You know what bro? Fucking stop this. I dont know if your wanting to kill me for meat or some shit like that But I'm not wanting to kill you." In order to try and prove this true he Threw his sword to the ground. Jake let out a panted sigh of relief, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took in something only too familiar about this guy.. He put down the beam, picking up the empty guns and reloading them just in case of other threats. "Seems to me a truce of comrodary is in order ol' chap?" He panted. Dirk was shocked at the accent, And Put his dirt covered hand outwards "Bro Are you from Britain or something?"  
>".. Sort of."<p>

He smiled sheepishly, taking the hand cautiously, looking away. In reality, he shouldn't be here. This guy will think him truly insane if he was to find he used to be on a safe secluded island. "Cool" He kept his face Emotionless just like his Bro taught him to. This was the first time he'd ever seen a Brit in reality before, Or actually He could have Killed One while they were a zombie but he'd never know. "So tell me how'd you end Up around this part?" His Texan Drawl could be heard in that Sentence. Jake shrugged his shoulders, looking away sheepishly, shifting his feet about and playing with a dust covered cement. "I... for my own outlandish dog-all dumb thoughts, I've hoped to reunite with a.. with my best bro." He said, looking up sadly, "I.. I wasn't in when they first put the wall up but I-I.. I couldn't leave him here to.. to d-" he cut himself off, feeling unwanted emotions and moisture at the corner of his eyes.  
>Dirk Looked to the other male "Its okay Bro, You dont have to talk about it "He saw His eyes wetten and Tears Threatening to Fall. He noticed the Sky start to darken. Jake looked up, noticing the others gaze, "We really should be getting on now." He said, holding out a hand to the other boy, uneasy at the approaching unset threatened by the soft pink at the horizons bottom. <p>

Dirk looked at the hand and Took a hold of it, "It gets pretty bad at night, We have to find a shelter or something like that" Jake pointed to the small broken down house a block down, "I know what it looks like, but it's hardly poppy-cock to go somewhere un-expecting as that." he answered. From experience, he'd woken up to attacks the nights in good homes, but not those run down and crumbling. He looked At the house, The windows were broken and some were off there Hinges, He Looked like he was sure of the place "Okay then lets get going". Jake followed along after this guy, turning to him as they neared the place, taking in a calming breath. They'd be there far before night fall, probably before the clouds even turned colour. It was relieving to say the least.

Dirk Made his way through the street, The other male Following him. Looking around incase anything decided it would jump out at them, After a short walk they made it to the broken down house. Jake held open the door for him. "Who said courtesy was dead in such a blasted apocalyptic area?" He smirked, waiting for Dirk to get inside. The clouds were beginning to tinge and he needed to make the preparations. Dirk walked into the house, Taking in his new surrondings for the night , The old place was Dusty and A complete Mess, He looked to Jake and Just remembered something.

"The names Dirk By the way"

Jake was quick to close the door behind him, quickly scouting out the small top floor, then leading the stranger to the basement, checking it quickly, and, deeming it safe, began reinforcing the doors and windows on the top floor with his metal rods. No one would be breaking in on them tonight. Moving to the basement to secure the door down there in case of a perimeter breach, he froze at the name, eyes going wide as he looked back to Dirk.  
>Dirk looked at the other with his eyes wide, He seemed Polite enough to share his own name, If he didn't have his Sunglasses on he could have told he was staring him in the eye. Jake's face paled, beginning to tremble, "Y-y-" he gulped, forcing down more pathetic noises. It couldn't be... it COULDN'T be! Could it?<br>"Go on" He said, A smirk almost made its way to his face at the others actions.  
>"Str-Strider?" Jake blabbed, breath hitching in his throat.<br>Aaaaaand The smirk was there. "How many Dirk Striders do you think there is?"

"You... do you.. it's... I came here and.. Dirk- oh frig gosh.. I-I-" he grapsed.  
>"Can you speak normally bro?" He asked. The smirk was now gone and his face was emotionless again. Jake leaned his back against the wall, sliding down as his knees buckled, shaking and trembling. He watched him as he did this, Behind his shades his orange eyes were filled with interest as he did all these actions. Jake started laughing quietly from the ground, he'd finally found him, almost killed each other, but.. he'd really and truly... found him. "I'm Jake." he said, looking up at Dirk with eyes dotted with moisture, a line of it slipping down his face silently.<p>

A sudden wave of realization came over, This guy's name was Jake and He was British "Wait wait wait, golgothasTerror?" He had talked to golgothasTerror a few times before all this shit happened.

Jake nodded, wiping further moisture from his eyes as it fell down his face, "Found you, Strider." "Holy Shit, How the fuck is this Possible?" He asked, His eyes wide,  
>Jake couldn't help the smile planted firmly on his face, nodding dully, slightly stunned in a trance.<br>Dirk was about to go off in a babble about How this couldn't be possible when he said " You look nothing Like I imagined you too". Jake got up, giving Dirk a tight hug, resting his head on Dirk's shoulder, having to stand up a bit taller on his toes, "You're a hops beat taller than I imagined." he chortled. "Well excuse me for being Tall" The slightest blush made its way to his cheeks as he got hugged.

Jake closed his eyes, waiting to rest a while, before breaking from the hug to re secure the door to the two room basement, grateful for the safe house, Dirk, and having checked all the rooms before hand. "When the lights go out, we'll have to keep our whispering to a minimum," he warned, finishing his preparations. "Okay." He said before something Blue caught his eye, He walked over And picked it up, Fuck yeah Rainbow dash figure, He put it in his pocket. Brony and proud.  
>Jake rolled his eyes at Dirk's action, "I had a thought you collected that junk or reasons other than the imfamous irony." Jake sirked at his best bro. Jake raised an eyebrow at the look flashing over Dirk's face, "Problem in the splended Strider mansion?" he quirked<br>"Ive left that piece of shit for a sword outside, And I cant go and get it now, That'd be suicide": Jake gulped, nodding, glad that Dirk wasn't risking exposure out there, seeing as the world around them was currently pitch black at this point. He reloaded the empty guns he'd capatchalogged before, handing one to Dirk, "Just in case." He smiled.  
>He took the gun and almost smiled "Thanks" After a few odd moments of akward silence He spoke up "Its safe to sleep in here yeah?"<br>Jake nodded, "We can sleep in shifts if it keeps your nickers from knotting."  
>British slang was confusing but he understood the first part "Who will sleep first?" <p>

"You." Jake smiled, he had come for Dirk's safety after all."You sure bro?" He asked, By looking he could tell Jake was Tired.  
>Jake paused, nodding his head eagerly. If it meant protecting his best bro, he'd stay awake all night somehow.: "Wake me up after a couple hours then " And with that said, He layed down, His back facing Jake, Took off his sunglasses and went of to sleep.<br>Jake nodded, oiling the gun in his hand and keeping himself busy, sagging eyes, but determinded to stay up regardless.  
>about 20 minutes or so he rolled over , Facing Jake, In his head he kept on seeing the last of his Bro, Before he had run off after the zombies, For all he knew he was dead.: Jake listened to gurgles and moans outside of the house, passing them by as he and Dirk remained silent as ever, the scratching noises eventually passed, much to his relief, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He let out a sad sound , almost a whimper as his mind thought of the Image of his bro if the Zombies had got to him, Not a pretty sight.<br>Jake froze at the noise, reassured that none of those outside this house had heard, he made his way closer to Dirk, patted on his head and smoothing down the jutting hair.  
>This action seemed to somehow make his dream a bit more pleasant, A smile made its way to his face.<br>Jake smiled down at Dirk, continuing the actions. Dirk's smile stayed there, It was so unusual for anyone too see him Smiling or even with his shades off.: Jake couldn't care less about the orange eyes or the smile planted on Dirks face, well no, he loved that Dirk was happy, but, human contact was more bizare than eyes could ever be.  
>The smile suited him, While inside his head he was thinking , How amazing it is how he met one of his best online friends, He hadnt talked to him online at least a couple of days before all this shit happened. He was glad that he was alive and well.<br>Jake had no words to describe the relief of Dirk really being alive after all this time. He wondered if he even knew about the wall, and how they really could get away from this hell for good.  
>Dirk...Had no idea about the wall. He was just trying his best to survive. His bro wouldnt have wanted him to be eaten like some pansy. He had to try his best to get through this. Jake rested his head back against the wall, continued it pat Dirk's comfortingly, mind mulling over different ways to tell him about it as his digital watch told him morning was near. Maybe a few hours away now..? Depending on the month, he reminded himself, and, realized that it really was close now. Thank goodness for summer. <p>

((Hello ^^ Welcome to me and My Friend Anna's Story, Apocalyptic Friendship, It is based apoun our RP. Hope you enjoy it and New chapter will be out when Anna's Internet is Fixed. Btw I write Dirk's part and she Writes Jake's Part. )) 


End file.
